Betrayals
by Golden Krios
Summary: Luke's a traitor. We all get that. But, who said Luke didn't give Percy a chance to join the dark side with him? Yaoi Oneshot. Lercy!


**Betrayals**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Luke and I decided to go to the woods, to take our mind off things before I decide to make my decision. Stay at camp or go home with my mom. But apparently, there was a third option.

"You can go with me Percy, you and I," Luke said as he held my right arm, as if to beg for my answer. "Please Percy, come and join us. Didn't you feel the growing power out in the world? Kronos is rising, and together, we'll be his most trusted companions. He'll give us the world to rule."

I still couldn't reply. Truth be told, I was examining the options. I could run away from Luke right now and alert Chiron and everybody else of how a traitor he was, or, join him and Kronos and rule the world.

"Please, Percy," Luke begged. "I can't do this without you."

"But Luke, my mom.. Zeus.. he'll.. kill her if I do this." I stammered. Yes, I was tempted to join Luke, but what would happen to my mom if I join? Would she still be safe? Would Zeus kill her if I do join Luke? As much as I liked Luke, my mom was my top priority as of now. She was the only reason I did the quest and prevented the war.

Luke gave me a grin, which either meant he's going to win or I'm going to die.

"Your mom would be safe," He said, his grin widening as my eyebrow knit into confusion.

"How would you know?" I asked. His grin just grew bigger.

"I know, because," He leaned in as to whisper. "Poseidon loves her. He would rather sacrifice himself than let your mom die. So your mom's safe." He said, standing back up again. "So Percy, are you in or out?" Luke asked, slashing his sword in the air.

I held up my hand, signaling him to wait. I considered my options once again. My mom would be safe, I would be with Luke eventually, and my dad who never showed much care about me would get annoyed with me. Or, I would stay and be his pawn and be away with my infatuation.

"I'm in." I said, standing back straight. Luke's ever-growing grin just grew to the point it went out of his face.

"Glad you made the right decision." He said, pulling me towards him. I looked out to camp. The campers were still packing their bags with Argus. Several satyrs and nymphs were looking at the two of us in confusion.

Luke made an arc with his sword in the air and instantly, we were gone.

My last view of camp was Annabeth and Grover looking at me with confused looks on their faces. I smirked.

My vision clouded a bit as we transported from the camp to somewhere. When the mist in my eyes cleared up, I saw myself in a room.

The room was grand, a chandelier hung above which threatened to drop itself to us. There were several furniture around, leather sofas and leather seats, leather armchairs and other leather-type furniture adorned the room.

Maybe Luke had a leather fetish, I thought.

But in the middle of the leather room was a huge dais. It was about thirty foot long, and on top of it was a golden sarcophagus. Two bronze braziers cackled with fire beside it. I didn't know how it was possible for those two braziers would be there, among with the golden sarcophagus. But then again, I was living in a world with satyrs, nymphs and gods.

Everything impossible is now possible, I reminded myself.

Luke, whose hand was still on my hips walked me towards the coffin. I shuddered when I looked at it. Golden carved images of death, suffering and torture was etched all over the coffin. I thought of how the etched bronze images were back at the underworld.

Those were like doodles compared to the images in the coffin. My index finger wanted to go on and touch the coffin, but Luke swatted my arm away.

"Don't." Was all he said. I nodded. I also noticed that in the side were words written in a language older than Greek. Ancient Titanic language.

I smirked at the pun. Titanic. So that's where they got the word. Too bad it sunk.

I focused to the words written on the sides. Of course, I didn't understand it, but something, from the back of my mind told me what it said.

_Kronos, Lord of Time_

Those were the words etched in the sarcophagus. So this was Kronos' body, inside this sarcophagus? Wow. He must be super tall, even taller than Argus or Chiron in centaur form.

"What now?" I asked. I focused my eyes to look at Luke and not at the alluring images of death. It was hard, but I managed to look at him.

"Renounce the gods. Pledge your alliance to Kronos." He said, staring straight at me, smiling at me with his dazzling blue eyes.

I gulped. This was it. If I do this, I would be listed as a traitor. The one who betrayed camp just because Luke seduced him into.

"I-I renounce the gods. I pledge myself to Kronos, Lord of Time." I said shakily.

The building rumbled. A wisp of blue light came from where I was standing at, surprised, I jumped out. The wisp of blue light rose above me and drifted towards the coffin. The coffin began to shimmer light blue, like the wisp of light, and then gold.

I closed my eyes, as I was sure the light would have blinded me. And then it was gone.

I opened my eyes when Luke's tense body finally relaxed. Sighing heavily, I broke free of his grasp.

"Is that it?" I asked. Luke smiled at me and nodded. Phew. Okay, so what to do now?

"It still isn't enough, but it definitely accelerated his growth." Luke said to no one in particular. "The Fleece." He whispered. Again, I didn't know who he was talking to, or what he was talking about.

"So.. what do I do now?" I asked, sitting back against his leather fetish-ed couch. Luke shrugged but smiled at me.

"Wanna go bowling?"

* * *

Again, I disclaim. Rick Riordan owns PJatO. Not me.


End file.
